


Tu propiedad

by HadasaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rick confundido, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadasaGrimes/pseuds/HadasaGrimes
Summary: Negan era su dueño, en eso se resumía todo, si Rick era capaz de comprenderlo su vida sería mucho mas sencilla, pero a él le gustaba complicarse, él extrañaba a su antigua familia, él necesitaba a Carl, Lori... Necesitaba a Daryl, pero era un imposible que le atormentaba... y a Negan le excitaba todo ese tormento.





	1. Instinto

**Propiedad**

  David observó nuevamente la pista de baile mientras terminaba su cerveza. La noche estaba avanzada y las personas presentes cada vez más fuera de control, era una de las cosas que le agradaban de esos antros, le nivel de desinhibición que alcanzaban los jóvenes con un poco de alcohol en las venas, bastaba esperar un par de horas para empezar a ver roces en la plataforma demasiado eróticos, algunas mujeres bailando sin importarle que sus cortas faldas rebelaran todo lo que deberían cubrir, parejas casi fornicando contra las paredes como si nadie las estuviera viendo… y otras de hecho fornicando de manera real en el los baños, pasillos, el patio trasero.

  Oh, sí, David amaba esas noches de sexo y locura, y no era porque fuera sencillo conseguir un ligue, a él no le interesaban los coqueteos por sexo casual, no, él tenía otro tipo de fetiche, uno ilegal e incomprendido, pero que resultaba sencillo disimular con tanta experiencia como la suya.

  Cada tanto se cumplía ese capricho, escogía a su presa durante toda la noche, alguien alcoholizado y sin compañía, la última vez fue una jovencita de unos 16 años, hermosa y bien proporcionada, trataba de llamar la atención bebiendo cuanto le invitaban del brazo de quien debía ser su pareja, David no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña rubia en toda la noche y cuando ella protagonizó una escena en plena pista para retirarse de manera dramática supo que la cena estaba servida.

  Estaba tan ebria y despechada, era tan joven e ingenua, no tuvo problemas en convencerla de subir a su auto cuando la alcanzó en la ruta, caminando mientras lloraba, se ofreció a llevarla de regreso a su hogar… y lo hizo, pero antes le dio verdaderos motivos para llorar. Sí, eso era lo que más excitaba a David, la lucha, la resistencia, la fuerza… el sexo no consensuado.

  Pero si era sincero su presas favoritas y más frecuentes eran los hombres, él no hacía distinciones en eso, ambos le excitaban, y prefería su género porque resultaba mucho más interesante doblegar el orgullo de hombre que el de una mujer, había algo que se sentía diferente, por otro lado… eran aún más sencillos de manejar que las féminas, porque los hombres no denunciaban, ningún varón se atrevería a ir a una comisaría para denunciar como lo empujó dentro de un callejón, puso un cuchillo en su cuello y le obligó a practicarle sexo oral, no, nadie lo haría, no dejarían que toda la ciudad supiera su vergüenza.

  En eso estaba pensando esa noche cuando lo vio, su joven misterioso y solitario. Llevaba tiempo observándolo en diferentes antros, la primera vez se había quedado impactado, lo cruzo muy de cerca en la puerta de entrada y tuvo que voltear para estar seguro de que no lo había imaginado, pero no fue así, ese hombre era tan hermoso como le había parecido, cabellos castaño sutilmente ondulado, una delgadísima barba, apenas visible que le sentaba muy bien, y los ojos azules más espectaculares que hubiera visto.

 Pero no era solo su atractivo, había algo más con ese extraño, jamás lo veía interactuar con nadie, despachaba a cualquiera que se le acercara, no bebía, no bailaba, solo se mantenía al margen, observando, con una vestimenta que le sentaba bien pero desentonaba con las prendas llamativas del resto, esa campera beige, pantalones vaqueros, botas… y estaba el asunto de ese porte… David juró durante al menos un mes que se trataba de un policía encubierto, quizás haciendo una investigación sobre drogas, fue lo que refrenó sus manos tanto tiempo, pero ya había confirmado que el misterioso visitante no era un policía, tenía sus contactos para eso.

  Por ello esa noche cuando lo volvió a ver aparecer supo que había sido demasiado paciente, el hombre no lucía dócil, confiado, sabía que iba a resistirse y darle pelea, que era riesgoso, pero estaba tan excitado con la idea que logró convencerse de que no era tan mala, un hombre de porte tan orgulloso… tampoco lo denunciaría, quizás trataría de vengarse, claro que para eso primero debería dar con él de nuevo en toda Atlanta… y David sabía defenderse.

  Espero durante horas hasta que finalmente el joven hizo su retirada, optando por salir por la parte trasera del antro. Cuando llegó afuera y vio que en vez de ir a la calle centro se metía a un terreno baldío para cortar camino David no pudo creer su buena suerte, solo un idiota confiado tomaba esa ruta un Sábado a las 4 de la mañana, era como ponerse un cartel en la espalda que dijera “Matenme, róbenme, viólenme” lo único que había para ese lado era las vías del tren y alguna que otra pequeña vivienda de indigentes, le seguía un bosque de Eucalipto y al otro lado comenzaba el barrio residencial. Sí, era la ruta más directa y de día la vista no era tan mala, algunos ciclistas disfrutaban de atravesar el pequeño bosque en vez de rodearlo, pero no de noche, era una locura, algunas jóvenes borrachas optaban por arriesgarse así… pero él estaba sobrio y solo.

  Sí, definitivamente David se había sacado el premio mayor, mientras lo veía moverse entre los árboles decidió que se tomaría su tiempo esta vez… ahí nadie iba a sorprenderlos, lo forzaría a darle una buena mamada y luego se sumergiría en ese espectacular trasero, quizás más de una vez, quería asegurarse de que tanta espera valiera la pena.

  Buscó en la parte trasera de su pantalón, bajo la ropa, ahí estaba su revólver, lo estaba tanteando justo cuando pisó algo que crujió y la persona a la que seguía se regresó a verlo.

  David le dedico una sonrisa siniestra y decidió dejarse de rodeos, estaba demasiado ansioso para seguir postergando la gratificación. Levantó el arma y le apuntó.

  “Si gritas disparo bonito, créeme… ya estaré tan lejos como tu alma para cuando alguien llegue”

  Lo vio arrugar la frente, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos, no estaba tan alterado como otros en su lugar, pero la manera en que comenzó a temblar delató su nerviosismo, no podía engañarlo.

  “Quítate esa ridícula campera” Le ordenó acercándose un poco más, aunque su sonrisa titubeó al no conseguir ninguna reacción “Estoy hablando en serio”

  El castaño encogió un poco su nariz, ese gesto le pareció encantador, no estuvo seguro si era ira contenida o simple nerviosismo, pero esos ojos dejaron de mirarlo unos instantes y luego volvieron a acecharlo, demasiado intensos.

  “Por favor” Dijo para su sorpresa, cuando esperaba alguna maldición.

  David sonrió y decidió jugar un poco.

  “Tranquilo, si eres un buen chico seré gentil… quizás hasta lo disfrutes”

   Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba temblando, parecía que estaba entendiendo finalmente cuales eran sus intenciones.

  “Por favor… sólo… vete” Le pidió con gran esfuerzo.

  “Quítate la dichosa campera… y ya que estas en eso… ponte de rodillas, tengo trabajo para esos labios rosados”

  Oh estaba disfrutando de ver como su víctima empezaba a entrar en una crisis nerviosa, casi podía oler su miedo, para ese entonces David ya estaba seguro de que no iba a defenderse violentamente, aunque también de que iba a tener que agarrarlo del cuello y él mismo ponerlo de rodillas, la sola idea ya que lo estaba endureciendo.

  “No quiero… hacer esto, solo vete… ¡Vete!” Se desesperó pasando sus manos por el cabello mientras se agitaba.

  “¡Que te pongas de rodillas!” Bramó, y en ese instante un silbido muy particular lo hizo sobresaltar mientras el joven delante suyo abría los ojos con algo similar al espanto a la vez que empezaba a repetir un ‘No, no, no, no’

  David, sin dejar de apuntarle, trató de localizar al responsable de esa interrupción, tardó en verlo porque estaba vestido todo de negro, pero su perfecta dentadura blanca fue iluminada de manera intensa por la misma luna, era un hombre muy alto y algo en su presencia lo puso en completa alerta.

  “Yo soy el único que pone a Rick de rodillas” Se jactó el recién llegado.

  David ni lo dudó, se abalanzó contra el castaño, tomándolo por atrás y le puso su arma en la frente.

  “Da un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza a tu amigo” Amenazó, mientras pensaba rápidamente cómo podía salir de esa situación, no quería matarlos pero parecía ser la única opción viable ahora que había sido descubierto, dispararía al recién llegado, se divertiría con Rick, ahora que sabía su nombre, y luego se desharía de él también para que no pudiera delatarlo.

  “Él no es mi amigo” Lo corrigió el castaño, sorprendiéndolo al atreverse a hablar con un arma en la cabeza y consiguiendo que el más alto sonriera un algo que le pareció malicia.

  “Soy su dueño”

  Semejante declaración lo descolocó por completo, de repente la situación no parecía tener el menor sentido, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

  “¡Te dije que no te movieras!” Le recordó cuando siguió avanzando hacia ellos, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, estaba más interesado en Rick, a quien si pudiera ver sabría que tenía una mirada llena de desprecio.

  “¡Ay pequeño! No te puedo descuidarte ni una noche, ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?”

  “No voy a hacerlo” Afirmó.

  David seguía sin comprender nada pero no pensaba perder el control de la situación, abrazó a Rick por el cuello con fuerza para con su otra arma apuntarle a al morocho para que se detuviera.

  “¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Te dispararé!”

  “Claro que vas a hacerlo Rick, deja de engañarte y de hacerme perder el tiempo”

  “¡Ya callense!” Insistió alterado.

  “Es solo un asqueroso violador… ¿Qué más necesitas?”

   El castaño comenzó a temblar de nuevo, bajando la mirada.

  “No, no… no puedo… déjame en paz”

  “Oh cariño, eso nunca va a pasar”

  “¡Es la última advertencia!” Rugió David, pero apenas había terminado de decir su frase cuando sintió como su brazo era quebrado, no pudo verlo, solo experimentarlo, y en un instante estaba en el suelo, desarmado y con una bota sobre su pecho… el recién llegado lo tenía sometido y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

 

  “¡¿Qué carajos…?!”

  “Adelante gatito… sabes que quieres, estás al límite”

  “¡No!” El nombrado cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro “Negan… por favor…. No”

  El mayor negó sin perder esa sonrisa ganadora, divertido con toda la situación aunque su compañero lucía mortificado.

  “¿Tendré que hacer siempre todo por ti?” Se burló mientras sacaba una navaja que tenía en su cinturón.

  “¡No!” Suplicó Rick, pero la hoja de todas formas abrió una herida en el cuello de David, la yugular, brotando abundante sangre, una herida profunda, mortal… pero que lo sería cuando acabara de desangrarse recién, en ese momento seguía vivo y gritando como puerco.

  “Anda mi niño, ven aquí… no dejes que se desperdicie”

  Sus acciones provocaron el efecto deseado, tras un par más de súplicas Rick comenzó a arañar el suelo con sus manos, temblaba con más fuerza por la resistencia que estaba poniendo para no ceder a sus instintos naturales, pero fue obvio para Negan que éstos habían ganado cuando abrió sus ojos y estaban sumamente dilatados, ya no tenían rastros de miedo, ni ira, eran los ojos de un felino depredador, y verdaderamente encarnó a uno cuando comenzó a gatear sobre la hierba hasta llegar a los pies de su amo.

  Rick se trepó sobre el pecho de David y comenzó a lamer la herida, limpiando la empapada piel de la garganta, comenzó suave, como un gesto que podría considerarse meramente sexual, pero de manera brusca asomó dos filosos colmillos y los enterró con una fuerza animal en esa carne.

  Ahí estaba, abrazado a ese cuerpo robusto, ligeramente recostado, con sus ojos cerrados mientras succionaba con desesperación, algunos gemidos de placer se colaban de sus labios y Negan los escuchaba con gran satisfacción.

  “Buen chico” Lo felicitó acariciándole el cabello, lo que le consiguió un ligero gruñido, él ya sabía que a Rick no le gustaba que lo molestaran mientras comía, era un dolor de cabeza convencerlo que dejara de lloriquear y lo hiciera, pero cuando probaba la sangre se volvía sumamente posesivo y salvaje… resultado de la larga abstinencia a la que siempre se sometía, cada vez que comía lo hacía porque estaba fuera de control.

  Le tomó solo minutos secarlo por completo.

  Cuando terminó se incorporó un poco, aún sin soltar a su presa, apoyó sus manos en el amplio pecho mientras con la lengua se limpiaba los labios y restos en los dientes, sus pupilas seguían dilatadas y no parecía hacer salido de su estado depredador aún, estaba demasiado tranquilo y callado, eso le dio a Negan mala espina.

  “Vamos gatito, ya perdimos mucho tiempo”

   Al no obtener respuesta arqueó una ceja.

  “¿Rick?”

  El castaño seguía observando hipnotizado a David.

  “No, ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo”

  Pero fue tarde para darle la orden, no lo estaba escuchando, Rick dio un gruñido feroz antes de arrojarse sobre ese cuerpo sin vida y comenzar a desarmarlo con sus manos y dientes, masticó piel de la garganta, de su cara, pecho, estaba comiendo con gran voracidad y desesperación, descartaba algunos pedazos de carne y otros los engullía de a grandes trozos de una manera que parecía imposible tragar pero él lo lograba.

  Negan suspiró cruzándose de brazos, resignado a tener que volver a presenciar tan patético espectáculo, en especial porque sabía lo que seguiría después de él, siempre era igual. Pronto David solo era una masa irreconocible de carne abierta y huesos, fue el momento en el que Rick escupió un poco de lo que había tragado, ya que se cuerpo no lo toleró… y recuperó la razón, el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba, y las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, luego de la obra de arte que había realizado.

  “¿Satisfecho?” Preguntó  Negan observándolo.

  “¡Soy un mounstro!” Lloró. Tratando de sacar algo de todos los restos de carne que se habían adherido a su campera.

  “Eres la reina del drama, eso es lo que eres”

  La poca importancia que le dio Negan a su dolor fue lo que desencadenó la ira dentro suyo una vez más.

  “¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste esto!”

  Siempre, siempre era el mismo reclamo.

  El mayor solo caminó hacia él y tomándolo con fuerza del brazo lo obligó a ponerse de pie, no pensaba permanecer ahí ni un minuto más.

  “En quinientos años tú eres el primer vampiro al que veo montar semejante espectáculo, no me culpes por tu falta de autocontrol”

  “¡Pero yo no quería ser esto! ¡No lo elegí!” Siguió mientras se sacudía violentamente pero sin éxito, Negan era mucho más poderoso que él, no iba a lograr moverlo ni un centímetro, pero tampoco podía evitar dar pelea.

  El morocho le puso una mano en la nuca para inmovilizar su cabeza y acercarlo, con cuidado lamió los restos de sangre que tenía adheridos en las mejillas y barbilla, para Rick fue todo un reto no gemir como cada vez que él lo tocaba, era otra cosa sobre la que no podía elegir ni tenía autocontrol, su cuerpo simplemente respondía con entusiasmo a su amo.

  “No, tú no elegiste Rick, yo te elegí” Le recordó “Por eso eres completamente mío” Esos ojos avellana lo estaban traspasando, la mano que Negan tenía libre se encontraba en la cadera, abriéndose camino hacia su espalda baja, mientras lo presionaba contra su pelvis.

  “Quiero escucharlo Rick” Insistió mientras la lengua enfundaba sus dientes en una sugerente sonrisa “¿A quién perteneces?”

  “A ti”

  “Buen chico” Lo felicitó satisfecho antes de plantarle un beso hambriento, seguía sosteniendo su nuca para guiarlo, moverlo, evitar que decidiera terminar con ese contacto, recordarle que él estaba cargo. Y su otra mano ya le amasaba el trasero, Rick podía sentir la rigidez en la entrepierna de Negan y para su gran desconsuelo él estaba igual, comer siempre lo excitaba… Negan siempre lo excitaba, de una manera extraña era verdaderamente su dueño absoluto.

  “Regresemos a casa” Ordenó cuando estuvo satisfecho de ese beso, sabía que no era lo que en verdad necesitaba “La noche es joven y planeo darle un buen uso a esa boca tuya”

  Rick tragó profundo, pero asintió, enterrando su cabeza en ese pecho que tan bien conocía, todavía estaba perturbado y necesitaba ese contacto tan íntimo, era ridículo, pero siempre acababa buscando y recibiendo consuelo de su propio verdugo.


	2. Capricho

Negan atravesó las grandes y antiguas puertas de su mansión llevando a la rastra a Rick con él, su pequeño vástago parecía no decidirse, de a momentos apresuraba los pasos para seguirlo y luego se resistía a avanzar, no es que hiciera una verdadera diferencia, Negan podía llevarlo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, solo encontraba curioso su contradictorio comportamiento, aunque todo en Rick era contradictorio.

  La sala estaba vacía, la mayoría de su grupo aún no había regresado, solo permanecían en los jardines los centinelas nocturnos, como una mera formalidad, resultaba imposible que los cazadores dieran con su guarida, estaba protegida y la mudaba con la suficiente frecuencia.

  Llevó a Rick escaleras arriba, directo a su propia alcoba.

  “Te estás portando mal”

  El reclamo de Negan no le importó demasiado al más joven, seguía conmocionado por lo que había pasado y tener todas esas vísceras adheridas al cuerpo no le ayudaba, todo lo que quería era tomar un baño pero no estaba seguro que le fuera permitido, no en esos momentos aún y no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que empezara el toque de queda.

  Negan lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta, Rick se apresuró a poner distancia y acurrucarse contra una de las paredes, como si su actitud arisca no excitara aún más a su amo. Éste se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la chaqueta y el pañuelo rojo, dejando ambos sobre uno de los sillones.

  “Ven aquí Rick”

  El castaño no se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo quiso obedecer, el intenso anhelo que lo sacudió por la necesidad de estar más cerca, de abrazarse a su cuerpo, resistirse fue tan doloroso que soltó un débil gemido de dolor.

  Negan debió leer su mente por la perversa sonrisa que le dedicó y la intensidad de su mirada, Rick no pudo soportarla y la apartó, pegando más fuerte la espalda contra la pared, la misma debía estar toda roja ya.

  “Rick”

  De nuevo esa voz que le estremecía, apretó con fuerza los ojos y tembló, pero volvió a abrirlos al sentir una mano tomándolo por el rostro, obligándolo a enderezarlo.

  Ya estaba ahí, erguido sobre él, tan cerca que ahora podía olerlo aún mejor, ese aroma salvaje, intenso, tan peculiar, el que podía distinguir entre cientos de personas, la esencia de quien era su dueño, con la que se encargaba de marcarlo cada noche para que todos en ese clan lo supieran.  

  “Estoy sucio” Trató de justificarse con un tono similar a la súplica, consiguiendo solo ensanchar la sonrisa de Negan, quien pasó su lengua por los dientes al escucharlo.

  “Sabes que no me importa”

  Demostró lo serio que era al respecto cuando se inclinó para lamer su mejilla derecha, limpiando con su lengua y labios los restos de sangre que seguían impregnados ahí, Rick se encogió ante el contacto, más delicado de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero las manos de Negan no fueron tan suaves, en solo dos segundos arrancaron su campera, los botones volaron, y con el peso agregado que tenía por estar toda empapada en ese tal David… se deslizó casi sola por sus brazos. Debajo de ella Rick aún tenía tres prendas más.

   Negan arqueó sus cejas al levantaras prendas el vientre de su vástago y las contó una por una, para luego volver a interrogarlo con la mirada.

  “Tengo frío”

  Esa respuesta solo consiguió hacerlo reír y morder su labio inferior antes de que lo atrapara por el cinturón y jalara contra su cuerpo.

  “Ven aquí pequeña cosa loca” Su boca capturó la de Rick de manera demandante mientras ambas manos frías se colaban debajo de la ropa, acariciándolo hasta llegar a sus pezones, la piel del más joven estaba muy cálida, resultado de la reciente alimentación, mientras el cuerpo de Negan ya se había enfriado, por eso cada toque lo hizo estremecer y su amo disfrutó de notar esas reacciones “Tú no tienes frío, Rick” Le recordó cuando lo soltó, pegando ambas frentes para que no huyera de su mirada “Ni tienes calor” Prosiguió, sus manos empezaron a subir la ropa hasta las axilas “No eres humano” Se separó lo suficiente para poder pasar las prendas por la cabeza de Rick quien cooperadoramente levantó sus brazo para permitírselo “Lo único que tu sientes gatito, es hambre…” Puso un dedo contra los labios rosados de su vástago, empujando hacia adentro para acariciar a las dos armas letales que aún no habían regresado a su tamaño original del todo, esos peligrosos colmillos “Y muchas ganas de que te folle...”

  “Negan…” Tembló al tratar de volver a hablar, distraído porque su pecho estaba desnudo, en invierno y en una habitación que no poseía calefacción, su cerebro seguía convenciéndolo de que tenía frío por lo que la piel se le estaba erizando, y su sobresalto fue mayor cuando él decidió volver a acariciarlo, besarlo, con cierta calma aún, su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Rick y éste mansamente retrajo sus colmillos para no lastimarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso le molestara, fue un acto de puro reflejo, como él de pegarse más contra él cuando su trasero empezó a ser amasado sobre la gruesa tela de jean, la nueva cercanía le permitió sentir la dureza de Negan en su vientre expuesto.

  Es un rápido movimiento el mayor lo giró contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás. Rick emitió un lastimero gemido al poder sentirlo ahora tan cerca de su espalda baja, presionándolo, recordándole lo que volvería a pasar esa noche y cuanto lo necesitaba.

  La nueva posición le permitió a Negan rodearlo por la cintura y acariciarlo con más comodidad, cuando una de sus manos le desabrochó los pantalones y se aventuró dentro Rick contuvo un aliento que en realidad no necesitaba. Abrir los ojos para él fue una pesadilla, porque recordó el enorme espejo de la pared, ahí… en frente suyo, no era cierto lo que decían los malditos mitos, el ajo no le afectaba en nada, tampoco el agua bendita, pero por sobre todas las cosas… ellos se reflejaban, igual que cualquier mortal, y en eso momentos Rick podía verse a sí mismo hecho un desastre en los brazos de Negan… con sangre  aún en el cuello, parte del mentón…  Mientras se desarmaba de placer, la expresión de su rostro no mentía.

  Quiso llorar… gritar… Odiarse un poco más, luchar… pero todo lo que ocupaba su mente era la manera en que su miembro estaba siendo estimulado, la respiración caliente de Negan en la nuca… su cercanía… su dureza…

  Se liberó del agarre, el mayor se lo permitió, dejó que Rick se regresara a enfrentarlo con esos intensos ojos azules que de repente lucían igual que cuando iba a alimentarse, solo que esta vez era otro tipo de apetito el suyo. Se colgó de su cuello para besarlo con desesperación mientras era su turno de acariciar esos pectorales bien trabajados, ese torso perfecto.

  “Adelante gatito” Negan lo tomó con firmeza de la nuca para inmovilizarlo “Tengo algo para ti”

  Rick no se resistió cuando fue empujado al suelo, cayó sobre sus rodillas, sin soltarse de ese cuerpo y no perdió el tiempo para empezar a luchar contra el cinturón frente a sus ojos, las manos del más joven se movían rápido y ansiosas, Negan tuvo que ayudarle a desprender la hebilla porque la desesperación lo estaba volviendo torpe.

  Su pene fue liberado y Rick lo engulló de inmediato, como todas las veces, succionó de él con gran apetito, permitiéndole a su amo que lo llevara tan adentro como su boca podía permitirlo. Lamía, chupaba, gemía, cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba apasionadamente a la tarea, siendo recompensado con algunas caricias en su ondulado cabello. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, la hermosa boca de Rick vistiendo su miembro, las expresiones de queja y placer que enseñaba su rostro, la manera en que apretaba las cejas, como succionaba con más fuerza a medida que aumentaba su propia excitación, como si pudiera aliviarla de esa manera.

  Cuando Negan salió de su boca lo persiguió por instinto y tuvo que ser detenido porque no estaba muy feliz con el cambio, la mirada enfurruñada de Rick lo hizo reír mientras lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

  “Suficiente pequeño, es hora de ir a la cama”

  El más joven no opuso resistencia cuando sus pantalones fueron removidos y por su cuenta se acomodó vientre abajo. Negan se detuvo a admirarlo unos instantes, Rick completamente desnudo, sobre su cama en posición, esperando que lo reclamara, nunca se cansaría de esa visión, la piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección, suave como sus risos castaños, ese trasero redondeado y perfecto, la cadera ancha, esa cintura delgada y bien trabajada de los años en que fue un aspirante a policía.

  “Negan” Gimoteo mirándolo sobre su hombro por la falta de atención.

  “Tranquilo gatito, se lo que quieres”

  La cama crujió con fuerza cuando la primer envestida llegó, haciendo coro con los gritos de Rick, que ya había despertado los propios instintos animales de su amo y era tomado con fuerza contra esa frágil estructura, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas destruyeron ya, todas en algún momento sucumbían bajo el poder de Negan… como él, que en esos momentos solo suplicaba por más, arañaba las sábanas y apretaba su pelvis contra el colchón para aliviarse mientras gemía descontrolado, cuando alcanzó el orgasmo pensó que moriría por el aturdimiento, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza la sangre ajena y seguía respirando agitado pese a no necesitar del aire.

  Rick se desplomó sobre la cama, sin fuerzas para moverse, sintió una mano de Negan que se hacía espacio entre él y el colchón para verificar que había tenido su orgasmo, la prueba de ello estaba adherida a su propio vientre y lo hizo reír.

  Pronto iba a amanecer, Rick lo sabía sin necesidad de verlo, su cansancio no se debía solo a lo que acababan de hacer, su reloj biológico le recordaba que era hora de entrar en letargo… Hasta la próxima noche, fue por eso que cuando sintió que Negan se separaba la desesperación lo asaltó.

  “¡No!” Exclamó sujetando una de sus muñecas.

  Su amo ni siquiera se fingió sorprendido por esa actitud.

  “Por favor…” Suavizó la demanda al notar el tono que había usado, no le importaba enfadar a Negan por lo general… salvo en los amaneceres.

  El mayor suspiró antes de sentarse en la cama, Rick fue invadido por un fuerte alivio cuando lo vio quitarse sus botas.

  Ni bien su amo se recostó en la cama contra la cabecera y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara él lo siguió de inmediato, acomodándose contra su pecho, se aferró con fuerza.

  “Rick… Quiero escucharlo”

  El nombrado asintió, empezando a dejarse ganar por el sueño.

  “Gracias”

  No hubo más palabras entre ellos, el joven vástago cayó inconsciente en cuestión de minutos en un sueño muy similar a la muerte, sin movimientos, respiraciones o parpadeos, como todos los de su tipo, el día significaba eso para ellos, la muerte, como la noche se traducía como el nuevo comienzo, la realidad de Negan era muy diferente,  él no padecía de las mismas limitaciones, ni siquiera estaba cansado aún, al igual que Philips, con quién debería aprovechar para planificar los próximos movimientos, pero ahí estaba… cumpliendo con los locos caprichos de su protegido.

  “¿Tienes miedo de volver a morir solo eh, Rick?”

  Preguntó aunque sabía que ya no podía escucharlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van a ser cortitos pero constantes XD espero les haya gustado un poco

**Author's Note:**

> Pues no se que me fumé XD pero hace rato tengo esta idea dándome vueltas, que podría ser una historia medianamente larga o de solo 3 capítulos porque tengo dos desenlaces en mente, uno para el que necesito mas desarrollo y otro mas breve, supongo que dependerá de si la historia interesa o no XD Amo a Negan posesivo y dominante, así que ponerlo como amo de Rick era una necesidad, Rick es vástago consentido cof cof


End file.
